1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical member including an anisotropic conductive film. More particularly, embodiments relate to an optical member including an anisotropic conductive film that has a multilayer structure having a bonding layer containing an epoxy resin as a curing part and a bonding layer containing a (meth)acrylate resin as a curing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent trend toward large-scale and thin displays, a pitch between electrodes and circuits is becoming increasingly precise. An anisotropic conductive film may be used as a wiring material to connect fine circuit terminals.